Love Triangle
by NayumiStrife
Summary: Who do you choose, Cloud? Tifa? Or Aerith  Aeris ?
1. Chapter 1

A rose. A simple symbol of love. So delicate and fragile, easy for the petals to be plucked off, so easy for the rose to wilt. It is just like love. Or, unless you nurture it, give it the things it needs, it will survive.

Love can hurt. Love can comfort. Love can break. Love can form.

Tifa Lockhart walked slowly towards her school. To her, it's the closest thing to hell on Earth, but there is some heaven in it. Her hair danced around in the cool breeze, along with her short, plaid skirt. She fixed her tie with one hand, and the other tried to control her crazy bangs.

She laughed to herself.

The sky was blanketed with gray. Snow drifted down slowly, but some attacked her face and hair due to the wind.

The sight of teenagers making snow-men made her laugh again. Everyone in her school was childish. A snow-ball whizzed past her face just by an inch. Just getting to school is so tough, Tifa thought to herself.

"Tifa! Tifa, you're here!"

Tifa giggled. She knew that voice all too well- Yuffie's hyper over-excited voice.

"Oh! Tifa."

She knew that voice too. Aerith's gentle voice that sounded like sunshine.

The two hurried and caught up with Tifa, Aerith taking one side and Yuffie taking the other. She smiled at both of them. "You knew I was sick...?"

"Yeah! But it's not a surprise that you made it here. You're strong enough for a little cold, right?" Yuffie said.

"Yes, we knew you've been sick yesterday. Are you feeling better now?" Aerith tilted her head so that Tifa could gaze into those alluring green eyes of hers. She had always been so envious of Aerith's eyes. Her eyes were brownish-red. A creepy and boring color.

"I'm feeling better." Tifa shouldered her bag. "Let's go in, shall we?"

The inside of the school was much worse as Aerith expected. All the kids were throwing snowballs, and she was ready to use her bag to shield herself away from them. According toYuffie, she looked hilarious.

Her long, braided-brown hair glistened from the snow-flakes that slightly layered over it. She shook them off while she took text-books out of her locker. What was her next subject? History? She took the extra book just in case.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Cloud Strife walk down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A spark ignited in Aerith's heart. He was _handsome. _Spiky blonde hair that framed around his face, his perfect face. His eyes were a deep blue, cerulean blue. His lips were soft and smooth. When his eyes locked with hers, her heart skipped too many beats.

"Good morning, Aerith."

Even his voice was perfect- smooth like satin.

_Smile. Just smile. _

Aerith smiled, and replied a soft, "Good morning," and hugged her text-books. She'd been head-over-heels in love with him ever since, well, since they had met.

She sighed, though. Tifa knew him more than anyone she had met.

"What's your next class?" Cloud took a few of her text-books. Had he just volunteered to carry her text-books?

"Science. Walk me there?"

"Sure." The corner of Cloud's lips turned into a small smile.

Aerith was afraid someone would take him away. Someone else who loved him just as much as she did.

This emotion she felt wasn't something she should feel; but it was anger. Pure anger and jealousy.

She shoved the emotion down and calmed herself. Cloud would eventually fall for her.

She nearly forgot about Tifa- she had no clue where she and Yuffie had gone, but they just appeared, at the corner of the hallway. Aerith groaned to herself.

Tifa appeared. Her long dark hair was brushed smoothly, and her crimson-brown eyes looked like expensive wine mixed with melted chocolate. She had been carrying her text-books, the same amount as Aerith's, and didn't need help carrying them.

Unlike Aerith, she was strong. Physically and emotionally.

Aerith stayed by Cloud's side and let out a dazziling smile. "I was worried where you two were."

"I had to fix my hair." Tifa gestured to her dark locks. "They don't listen to me."

Aerith giggled, but she couldn't help to smirk right after. "Do any of you know where the others are?"

"Zack is coming," Cloud mumbled, looking over his shoulder. "Vincent is already in class." Then he added, "Nerd."


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa had laughed then. Cloud had always been so funny, always. She knew him as a child. They were and always best friends, all her emotions and dark secrets poured out to him. She trusted him completely.

When they got to class, she had no idea what she should feel with Aerith by Cloud's side like that. As if- as if- they were _together._ Cloud could love who he wanted, but she felt silly and childish for getting mad over the situation. Cloud was just carrying Aerith's text-books.

She crossed her pale legs under her desk and wrote down some extra notes. She had always been such the study nerd. Tifa hated being lost in class and during one of their lessons.

She sat behind Aerith, and it made her take it personally. She felt that she was Aerith's shadow; like a dark side of Aerith. Aerith was like an angel. Pure and fragile, with perfect everything. Tifa was a broken doll.

She shook her thoughts out of her head. _No need to be so negative, Lockhart. Or else everyone will sense it and they'll worry about you. _

She caught a glimpse of Cloud. Sunlight peeked from the dark clouds and it hit him as he looked outside the window. He was just so _perfect._

Smiling to herself, Tifa closed her text-book and looked at the clock. Cloud didn't belong to anyone but himself. If he chose to love someone that wasn't her, she will learn to accept it.

Tifa ducked her head. _Just as long as if it isn't Aerith. _

The bell rang. Class over.

Tifa gathered her text-books and bit her lip. This wasn't like her. She would never, ever think those thoughts. It was selfish, and it was as if she was controlling Cloud on over who he should love! That was wrong. It made her sick to the stomach.

"Tifa?" It was Zack this time. "You alright?"

She hated being the open book. _Lie. Don't tell them._ Tifa nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I was just thinking about things..."

"Things?" Cloud repeated from behind her.

_Unfair. You're unfair, Cloud. _

By the time she blinked, her friends watched her in concern.

"Yeah." Tifa held her smile. "I was just thinking of roses."


End file.
